Matryoshka
by Fennec the Fox
Summary: Emotions are a powerful thing, you can't just bottle them up and pretend everything is okay. It is only a matter of time before the person you once knew is lost, cast aside like an empty shell, replaced by the darkness you never knew existed...


**Hey there, the name's Fennec. I decided to write this story a long time ago, I started it a long time ago too, but I stopped halfway through it. :/**

**BUT! It is finished now! It's not great, obviously as I kind of forgot where I was originally going with it, but I'm trying here. ^^' **

**Enjoy reading and please be gentle in your reviews as this is my first REAL story here. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Mahogany; all other characters belong to SEGA.**

It was a glorious day, the sun was shining brightly, the birds were singing, and children of all ages were playing in the open fields. There were couples on dates, families having picnics, and of course there were the people scrambling to get to work on time. For most people, it was the best day of their lives. Most people. There was one girl who was not enjoying this beautiful day.

No, to be more precise, she was getting herself acquainted with the wall.

Her name was Amy, at least, it was.

You see, she was not quite herself these days; usually she was happy, cheerful, optimistic, and apparently redundant, but not anymore. She would spend time with friends, bake treats for them, and fight alongside them against evil, but not these days. She would spend hours chasing after her hero, trying to win his affections, but that was in the past.

Now, the girl sat in the corner of a dimly lit room, crumpled up against the wall. She sat there, tracing her finger over the cracks, leaving a trail of black paint that now stained her once peach colored fingers.

The paint was a part of her now, it covered her hands, stained her clothes and even highlighted her hair from the times she spent pulling at it, screaming her frustrations. Her mood swings were worse now, as if they needed to be.

Her hand dropped away from the wall, she finished another work of art. It was beautiful, just like the others. In her eyes that is, to an outsider it was as if a child haphazardly ran a black-dipped paint brush over the wall in spiral patterns. But she liked it, it was her friend.

"I like you friend, you are the prettiest one yet," she said in a crazed tone.

"You say that to every painting," the wall replied, sounding equally crazed.

"But I mean it this time, I promise."

"If you say so, oh, crazy one," was the wall's only reply.

The wall would not speak to her again, no matter what she said, it remained silent. The crazy one was not pleased in the slightest. She summoned a hammer and slammed it into the wall. Not hard enough though, there was barely a dent in it. The wall scoffed.

"Tch, that is the best you can do? You're broken, girl."

"He's right you know," the crazy one whirled around to meet the owner of the voice.

It was the mirror; she stared back at the crazy one disapprovingly. The crazy one glared right back, a look of disgust etched on her face.

"Why are _**you **_here? I thought I told you to leave me be!" the crazy one spat.

The mirror offered a pitiful look, "what happened to you? You used to be nice… now you're…"

"Brilliant?" the crazy one asked, a creepy grin working its way onto her features.

The mirror rolled her eyes, "No, a wreck, can't you see what has happened to you?"

The crazy girl looked down at herself, and then back to the mirror, her creepy grin bigger than before, "I see nothing wrong, I feel better than ever!"

She began twirling around the room, laughing like a complete and total idiot. She tripped over her own feet and face planted into the floor; hard. She shot up into a sitting position and held her now bleeding nose in her painted hands. The mirror sighed.

"You are only proving my point, you know. How long will you keep this up? Amy, YOU NEED HELP."

It was at that moment voices flooded her head, most were of the mirror and the house's many voices, but some seemed… familiar. In fact, those voices seemed rather close in comparison to the house's voices; they were less insulting as well. The crazy one decided to pay attention to them instead.

_Amy!_

_Can you hear us?_

_Please come out Miss Amy!_

_Amy! Come on!_

_Open the door!_

_Please, Miss Amy!_

"Well, those voices are boring…" the crazy one muttered. She was about to argue with the walls for the eighteenth time that day when a load bang silenced all the voices, including the boring ones.

"Good Lord, Sonic, you didn't have to break the door down!" a young boy's voice sounded.

"She hasn't answered us in a week! That door had it coming to it!" an older boy's voice responded.

The crazy one dropped her hands to her sides in shock.

"Oh my God… they killed my door…"

She got up onto her feet and bolted to the front door to find a fox, a hedgehog, and a rabbit standing inside her living room. The former two looked as if they had been arguing while the later looked as if she was crying. The crazy one disregarded all three of them and knelt down by the door, tears streaming down her face.

"MAHOGONY! SPEAK TO ME!"

The others in the room watched in disbelief. They were about to address her again when she cried out once more.

"MAHOGANY! SAY SOMETHING!"

"Yo," replied "Mahogany" in a monotone voice, a voice that only the crazy one could ever hear.

"Oh, thank the Lord you're alive!" she cried, shedding tears of joy.

The rabbit girl, a bit frightened at her friend's performance, took a couple steps back, an action that was soon repeated by the fox boy. The hedgehog on the other hand did not know how respond, should he step back like the others? Should he cry seeing that one of his best friends has lost her mind? Should he laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of her display?

Before he could respond, the crazy one whirled around and let out a growl at the male. She leaped at him and started throwing punches at him, weak ones. The girl had not taken very good care of herself at all…

"What the- Amy what are you-?"

"YOU TRIED TO MURDER HIM YOU MONSTER!" she shrieked.

"Yeah, that was a jerk move there dude," said the door, but only the crazy one could hear.

"SEE HOW UPSET YOU MADE HIM?!" she screamed, making frantic motions at the door.

"I, but, I don't… it's a door, Amy," responded the hedgehog boy.

"Ouch, that was a tad harsh..." said the door.

"You're hurting his feelings!"

"It's. A. Door. It doesn't have feelings; it's not even alive for goodness sake!"

"Sonic, you are walking on thin ice," remarked the fox, watching as the crazy one's rage mounted.

The crazy one brought out her hammer once more, preparing to smash the insensitive hedgehog. The fox and rabbit backed up even more, fearing the worst. The crazy one raised her hammer high in the air and brought it down with a mighty swing.

Only for the boy called Sonic to catch it with his left hand. He tossed it aside with barely any effort.

"Man, Amy, you've lost your touch, that thing actually used to hurt once," he said. Any other day, he would have thrown in a cocky grin with that line, but instead, a look of pity was cast down on her.

She hated that look, she got it enough from the mirror, she didn't need it from him too.

"Amy, please, come with us, you need help."

"My God, this man is a freaking genius! Get him a cookie!" the door exclaimed, it's voice laced with sarcasm.

"Shut up Mahogany…" the crazy one muttered.

Mahogany was about to respond when the little rabbit girl burst into tears and grabbed the girl from behind in a death hug. The crazy one, slightly taken aback, stood there and waited for the rabbit to calm down.

"Plu-please Miss Amy! Let us help you! I-I miss you so much!" the rabbit exclaimed between sobs.

The crazy one stood there silently, not knowing what to say or do. Eventually the fox stepped forward and pried the rabbit off of her. He then took her aside and tried his best to calm her down. The crazy one glanced at the two for a moment, feeling a pang of guilt in her chest.

"What happened…?"

"Eh?" the crazy one looked up to meet the troubled gaze of Sonic.

"What happened to turn you into this?" he asked gesturing to her.

The crazy on lowered her head. What _DID _happen? She could not remember for the life of her. Perhaps that was the answer then. Maybe she simply forgot how the world was before, burying her memories under an insane exterior.

_Or I'm just crazy. Yes, I think that's it, _she thought, cracking a creepy smile as she did so.

"Amy, I'm serious, tell me, please! Was it something I did? Was it something I said? Please, I want my friend back!" he exclaimed, his voice faltering slightly at the last part.

She did nothing but smile at him. He stared back, studying her expression. It was almost sweet, her smile, had she looked a little cleaner, she may have been convincing. But she wasn't. There was something missing, something about her seemed so empty…

He was about to speak again when she began first.

"I'd prefer that this not get around," she started.

Sonic leaned in closer, hoping she would give him a clue as to what happed or how he could help her.

"Folks don't like to hear that the world is upside-down," she concluded before she started laughing like an idiot once more.

Sonic groaned and put his face into his hands. This was getting nowhere fast, and he hated that. He hated that his friend was probably broken beyond repair and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Before he could do anything more, the fox motioned the hedgehog over to his side. Reluctantly, Sonic obeyed the wishes of his friend and joined him.

"I think we need to give it a rest."

"What?! We can't leave now! What if she hurts herself?!"

"Sonic, nothing we tried today worked, we need a new strategy and we can't do that with the 'enemy' in the room."

"But Tails-"

"Sonic, trust me, she'll be fine."

"…"

"Besides," the fox turned to glance at the rabbit, "Cream shouldn't have to see this anymore."

Sonic sighed and thought for a minute. He agreed that Cream should go home and rest, but something about leaving a mentally unstable person alone didn't sit well with him, (not that anyone should feel comfortable about this fact). After thinking over the possibilities, he decided to compromise with his little brother.

"Listen, I really don't want to leave Amy alone,"

"I gathered."

"But Cream can't stay here any longer."

"As stated earlier."

"So you take Cream home and come up with a new plan, I'll make sure Amy doesn't do anything stupid."

"A little late for that I'm afraid," Tails remarked, glancing at Amy as she stroked the fallen door affectionately, leaving streaks of paint behind as she did so.

Sonic frowned at the sight but decided to put on a happy face, hoping a positive attitude would help Amy. Soon enough both fox and rabbit had left for home, the former mulling over ideas to help the crazy one and the latter praying her best friend would return to normal soon. Sonic decided he should at the very least fix Amy's door for her while he waited for Tails to return.

While searching for a toolbox, Sonic stumbled across a room. The room looked as if it were a study or some form of office as there were bookshelves, a desk, and a computer. But that's not what intrigued him. On the floor were various letters scattered about all four corners of the room. Sonic picked one up and began to read silently to himself. Word by word he grew angrier and angrier, he tossed the letter aside and picked up another. As he read he found it to be filled with similar contents.

_Hate mail,_ He thought, _people have been sending her hate mail. _

Every letter was filled with insulting, heartbreaking words, words that could break down anyone who received such letters. Sonic placed his face in his hands once more. He knew they all had people that disliked them, but he never knew there were so many, that they'd go so far…

_**I'd prefer it that this not get around  
Folks don't like to hear that the world is upside-down**_

In another room the crazy pink hedgehog had finished painting more spirals on the walls. Painting made her happy, as did dancing. The coldness of the world could no longer affect her as long as she painted and danced. There were no other words but her own, and she liked it that way. The cold, empty loneliness was so welcoming to her; perhaps it should have been this way all along.

She pushed herself off the wall and began twirling herself around the room, faster and faster. If you were to listen closely, you would surely hear the girl singing to herself:

_**Hey hey hey, could you maybe play it again?  
Kalinka? Malinka? Snapped like a bowstring  
Tell me, tell me, what should I do?  
This feeling's kinda pulled one over me  
Loud and clearly, 524  
Freud? Keloid? Struck like a keyboard  
Laughing at most e-ve-ry-thing  
Soon, soon we won't be dancing anymore!**_

Insane laughter echoed through the house. A laugh that will surely ring out for years to come…

**What a downer, eh? The ending is sort of up to you weather they fix her or not, but it IS implied in the last line that they don't. At least, not for a long time. **

**Anyway, I wanted to make a story about Amy going crazy WITHOUT making Sonic the bad guy. So I made the fanbrats the bad guys instead! 8D**

**I constantly call her "the crazy one" because she isn't herself anymore and therefore isn't Amy anymore.**

**Also, I'm a major sonamy fan, but I didn't wanna make anyone out of character, so sorry, no romance. As much as I'd love some. By the way, how are the characters? Aside from Amy anyway, are they in character? If not, I'll take some tips on that please. **

**Finally I want to say that this IS a songfic of sorts, but it uses a Vocaloid song of all things. The song is Matryoshka, the English version and, contrary to popular belief, the lyrics are not by Ashe, the English lyrics are by Reggy. The original song was made by Hachi I believe. I don't really know who all these people are though, sorry. I just like the song. ;o;**

**But, yeah, that's about it from me. *looks back at all I said* thank goodness too; you all must be bored to tears… **

**Well, as Italy would say… Hasta la Pasta!**


End file.
